Great
by Nonasuki-chan
Summary: Danny is only as great as his friend's love will let him be. DxS


Title: Great

Pairing: DannyxSam

Warning/s: None

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Great

Once, in a not so far off land, there lived a boy named Danny. Danny wasn't a prince, nor was he rich, or a genius, or any of a hundred other things that most think of when they think of 'greatness.'

But Danny was great. He saved people, many people in his guise of Danny Phantom. Fighting off the ghosts, he was often criticized, even hated by the very people he swore to protect. And though he could have easily stopped and let the people protect themselves, he didn't.

He protected them, despite what was said. He protected them because he was great. He protected them because that greatness which was inherent in his every action wouldn't let him do anything less.

Of course, Danny didn't do all of this alone. Even the greatest of us must have some help. They need to have a shoulder to cry on, someone to help them when they're hurt, or they will fall into darkness.

They need to have friends.

Danny had two excellent friends. Tucker and Sam. As long as the three were together, everything would be okay. They were best friends.

But two of them dreamed of more.

Danny dreamed of Sam. He loved her, her violet eyes, her uniqueness, her compassion, her sense of humour. Afraid of her rejection, of the chance of her estrangement, he said nothing. Another great being had showed him what would happen if she left him, if he was all alone, and the thought of that horrible future coming to pass petrified him.

Sam dreamed of Danny. She loved him, his icy eyes, his courage, his strong feelings of right and wrong, his willingness to do whatever it took. Afraid of his rejection, she never spoke up, fearing for him every time he flew out to fight, praying to a God she wasn't sure existed that he would come home to her. She was terrified of losing him before she could gather up the courage to tell him how she felt.

Danny tip-toed around her, carefully refraining from hinting at his feelings. As his greatness rose, so did his fear, until he was almost frozen at the thought of telling her.

Sam crept around Danny, choosing each word with the utmost care, not daring to let the merest clue to her feelings show. As her love grew, so did her fear, until she was paralyzed at the thought of telling him.

The two might have kept on with their tip-toeing and creeping forever, if it weren't for one thing.

Danny almost died.

A ghost attack, just a ghost attack. But Danny had been fighting ghosts for hours and was exhausted.

He made a mistake.

He had turned his back on the ghost to see why Sam was screaming his name.

He turned just in time to get the dagger in his shoulder. The dagger that had been arcing around, flying at his back.

Surprised, he just hung there for a minute, not noticing when the ghost ran away. Floating slowly to the ground, he stood for a moment before turning human and collapsing, emitting a pain-filled gasp.

Sam rushed over, tears pricking at her eyes, leaving Ticker to call 911. Falling to her knees beside Danny, she tried to find something, anything to slow the blood flow, desperate to stop the spilling mess of mingled green and crimson.

"Sam…." He whispered, his voice quiet. Ignoring her attempts to hush him, he continued. "Sam… I've… I was afraid… but… I love you. I've loved you since we were fourteen. I…" Raising a weak hand, he made to touch her face, but fell short. His hand dropping down to the earth, his eyes closed.

Screaming, Sam did everything she could.

And it was enough.

When the paramedics arrived, Danny was still breathing, albeit faintly. They loaded him up and rushed him to the hospital.

Danny was in the hospital for a long time, but he lived. And when he opened his eyes, Sam was there. Sam held his hand. Sam whispered his name.

Sam said, "I love you, too."

And Danny was overjoyed.

Danny on his own was great.

Danny with his friends was even greater.

But Danny with Sam, knowing that she loved him, well, that was when he was greatest of all.

Fini

A.N.- Okay, I'm just as surprised as you are. I mean, who'd have thought that I'd write a DannyxSam? I mainly stick to good ol' slash. That's where I'm comfortable.

I wrote this for StarsofTwilight for her b-day (Way, way back in February…. I'm only now posting it….) I hope you liked it!!


End file.
